


Left With Broken Dreams

by ObserverFuck



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a shapeshifter, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Joey is very upset that Henry left him, but that won't stop him from bringing his little devil darlin' to life. He just doesn't expect it to shapeshift into the one person he cares about most...





	Left With Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real angsty fic, so I apologize if it's really bad. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

The day Henry walked out was the day Joey Drew died a little inside. As cheesy as it sounded, he was nothing without his best friend. The studio, their characters, and all of the other creations they had made together over the years now felt like nothing but a shadowy reminder of what they used to be. They used to be close... But, when things started to go downhill with the company, and Henry met Linda, his focus drifted from Joey to a new life with a woman that Joey could never compare to. What a shame it was. Now, he would never get the chance to tell Henry how he'd truly felt all these years...

Summoning the ink demon was a decision Joey made out of frustration. He was upset Henry had left him, but he could still bring life to the silver screen on his own, and maybe, just maybe, he could also bring life into this upside-down world of his. With enough belief, he could do it. With enough belief, he could do anything.

A dark night after everyone had gone home; the perfect time for him to bring his creation to life. His and Henry's creation... Items from everyone's offices, a cardboard cutout, a pentagram, and half of his soul was assembled. Joey had done it. He had brought his inky demon into the cruel reality known as life. The tall, dripping figure grinned maniacally as he moved closer to the man that had given him the gift of living.

"Joey..." the creature growled out in a deep and demonic voice. His hunched figure stood at its tallest when he pushed himself up from the inky pentagram he had just risen from. "Why so sad, Joey?" he asked, his grin seeming to taunt the man's very existence. "Why would I be sad? I have just created life for another creature using my own soul. I think that's something to be happy about," the head of the studio answered, feigning a mask of happiness. While he was proud of his creation, he wished Henry could be there to see it.

"I am a part of you. Half of your soul resides within me. You can not lie to me, Joey," the demon bellowed. "It's because he left you," he continued, Joey's fake smile fading. "He left you alone to bring me here all by yourself. Poor Joey Drew, the man left behind. Now, you'll never get to tell him how you feel," Bendy kept on, moving closer and closer to Joey, one step at a time. "He'll never know how dear he was to you, how much you thought of him while he was away. Does he know how many nights you spent fantasizing about him, his hands all over your body, and his tongue down your throat...?"

The demon was just a few feet away from Joey who was now leaning back against a wall. The inky veins pulsating in the room were the only sounds that filled the pauses between the creature's verbal torture. "That's enough," Joey muttered. The warning was not heeded. "Does he know how many times you've screamed his name in pleasure while you pretended your hands were his...?" the monster continued. "Or, how many times you came with his image in your mind?" Joey clenched his fist. The monster had cornered him against the wall, one arm moving up to keep him there.

"Admit it. You've wanted him so bad for so long, and now you'll never get the chance to make him yours," the demonic figure growled, beginning to change form. Joey watched as his creation shapeshifted into the one person he loved most; Henry Stein. The demon shifted against him, moving his leg between Joey's own and pressing his teeth to the man's neck. A quiet moan was audible, though the creator pushed on the fake Henry's shoulders.

"Joey," Henry's voice said to him, "I know what you want," he murmured seductively, nipping Joey's ear slightly. Said man's face became a deep shade of red, and he hated how much he really liked this deep down. This wasn't Henry. This was an inky, demonic creature that he had brought to life from the depths of Hell. This was an imposter that had simply changed his form to please Joey's desire. But he still wanted it. Even though he knew this wasn't his Henry, he still wanted this. He truly was the worst of the worst...

"You're not Henry," he halfheartedly attempted to push away the monster in disguise, but ultimately failed when those lips ended up back on his neck. "Oh, come now, Joey. Don't be like that. What you want is me," he leaned back up to Joey's ear, "and I want you too..."

Teeth clenched and riddled with shame, Joey Drew pulled his demon, his creation, into a rough kiss. He knew how wrong this was, and he knew that there would be a lot of self hatred to deal with later, but he let himself go. He let his shapeshifting demon roam it's hands over his body. It felt like Henry, it looked like Henry, and God, it even smelled like Henry.

Joey moaned and pushed his hips against the beast's. He was already hard, and he felt that the other was as well. He moaned louder as the other brunette pulled his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder to leave a mark on it. The sharp sting of a demon's teeth was actually a very pleasant feeling. The Henry imposter nipped at Joey's collar bones while unbuckling their belts, and it wasn't long before he had the slightly shorter man turned around against the wall. He kissed down the back of his neck while applying some form of lubricant to his cock that Joey could only hope wasn't ink...

Pressing against the brunette's entrance, "Henry" moved his hand to slip two of his fingers between Joey's lips before slowly pushing into his creator. A loud grunt was his response as the man of dreams bit down on the fingers. When blood began to arise from them, it was licked away by a slow, seductive tongue. The monster pushed deeper and deeper, and Joey's moans became louder and louder. The shame no longer a concern at the moment, Joey screamed Henry's name over and over, even knowing that the real Henry Stein was much farther away.

The demon rocked his hips, a rough but steady pace successfully pleasing his founder. "Joey... tell me how much you love me," he growled, his harsh thrusts continuing. "You're-" Joey gasped as his prostate was hit perfectly, "You're not... Henry," he groaned, earning him a rough bite to the shoulder, no doubt leaving another mark. "Say it Joey. I know you want to let it out. Tell me how much you really love me," prodded the monster. A choked sob rang out, and within a few seconds a string of "I love you"s tumbled from Drew's lips.

"Fuck, Henry! I... I love you- ngh! I love you so much! I always have, oh god-! Don't leave me, Henry! Please don't...!" 

Bendy grinned, proud of his work, and finally took Joey's cock in his free hand. The architect of dreams bit down on the two fingers once again, the sensations overwhelming him. The demon hissed in pleasure and moved his hand even faster, his thrusts still working their magic on the weaker man. "Cum for me, Joey," the monster growled, "please..."

It didn't take long for Joey to comply, his body shaking and his breathing out of rythem. The ink on the walls pulsated faster, and the shapeshifter followed suit, his sticky fluid dripping down the other man's thighs. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Bendy turned his tired creator around, holding him up so he wouldn't collapse to the floor, and kissed him deeply before pulling away to lick the white substance from his fingers. Though trying to refrain from getting riled up again, Joey licked his lips at the sight. It was a very pleasing visual.

The two met eyes for a matter of seconds before the beautiful man known as Henry transformed back into the tall, thin, and inky figure. He once again turned into the ink monster that had become real thanks to the sacrifice of half a man's soul. The white fluid on Joey's thighs turned a deep black, and even some of the blood on his lip from where he had bit the two fingers turned from a metallic taste to that of ink.

The grinning beast fixed his creator's cloths best he could before easing him to the floor. "Rest," he growled in his deep voice before backing away to a puddle of ink. "If you are ever stuck in a... frustrating situation, dear Joey," he chuckled, "don't hesitate to call." With that, Joey's ink demon sunk down and became one with the puddle, disappearing from the outside world.

Now alone in the room, Joey began to let his thoughts wander. He would never be able to forget that voice; saying that he was wanted, asking for his love, almost begging him to cum. And he would never forget the sight of Henry slowly running his tongue over his fingers to taste Joey fully, even if it never really was his Henry...

The tears that had been held back for so long finally ran down Joey's cheeks. He sobbed, his ink covered hands moving to unsuccessfully wipe away the tears. The ink now smeared across some parts of his face, he gave up trying. He leaned back against the wall, crying for the man that had left him and wasn't going to come back to see the mess he was now.

Henry was gone. He left Joey, he left their dreams, and he even left his art supplies on his old desk that he'd never sit at again. Joey's lips twitched up through the sobs. He wasn't even coming back to get those...

The exhausted man didn't pay any mind to the quiet footsteps out in the halls. It was probably just Wally making his rounds as usual. That's why he was caught off guard by the all too familiar voice; the voice of the man he had just heard asking him to say "I love you" moments ago...

Dear God...

"...Joey...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, murder me softly with your criticism-
> 
> Oh, by the way, the lubricant Bendy was using... 
> 
> ... It was ink-  
> :'D


End file.
